


Truce

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [259]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Feuds, M/M, Mutual Friend, POV The Master (Doctor Who), Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Surprised Master (Simm), Surprised Tenth Doctor, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When a mutual friend reintroduces them, the Tenth Doctor and the Master call for a truce...at least for that day.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: In So Few Words [259]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** , who gave me the prompt " _'our mutual friend has been talking us up to the other and when we finally meet, we have to tell them that we’ve been in a feud for the last six years (and I can’t stop thinking of all the nice things our friend has said about you)', your choice of ship, please?_ "

“ _You._ ”

He looks up to see the brunette in the blue suit standing there, eyes wide and anger creeping into his expression. He’s sure he looks just as shocked, as he goes, “Yes. Me. But _you!_ ”

It makes no sense to the person introducing them, that they already know each other and the reaction is not good. She’s spent nearly six years talking him up, and with all the good things she said about the man, it should be a pleasure to meet him. But it’s _him_ , his old childhood friend and now sworn enemy, so it’s not.

His old friend is explaining the situation while he sits back and watches. Oh, it isn’t often the other man gets tongue-tied, but it’s a delight to watch. The feud (and why they’re feuding he suddenly can’t remember, and neither can his old enemy/former friend) is too long to explain, too complicated, but it’s good to be in his presence again.

After a moment his dear old enemy sputters to an end, looking at their mutual friend back at him. “No tricks?” the Doctor asks, crossing his arms.

He shakes his head. “No tricks,” the Master says, extending a place to sit. No tricks for sure...today, at least. Just conversation and soul searching. A truce for the day...but only today. Tomorrow? It's back to feuding.


End file.
